A love triangle
by Crystal.Promises
Summary: Lucy has been gone from her home town for three whole years! What brings her back? Her older brother Laxus, who wants her to enrol in Fairy academy! Will she survive this school? Will she survive her love triangle? Sting x Lucy x Natsu
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Academy

(Lucy's POV)

I knew the moment my father put me in the same high school as my brother, hell would break loose.

FLASHBACK

"But Mom! Do I have to go to Fairy Academy?" I whined to my mother, who was sitting at the end of the dining room table."I feel more comfortable enrolling you into the same academy as you're brother, he flew all the way over here just to pick you up so you wouldn't have to fly alone!" She said taking another bite of her toast. I sat down beside my mother and glared across the table at Laxus, my overprotective older brother. "Don't worry Lulu I'll keep you safe!" Another reason I didn't want to go was because I would be know as his little sister. Laxus was extremely popular, athletic and smart he was "perfect" and I didn't want to have to live up to him. But I love my brother and I would never wish him harm " and all you're friends will be their Levy, Erza, Lisanna and" he paused for effect "Natsu..." He raised his eye brows at me. "Their just friends ALL of them" I put emphasis on all. When I was younger Natsu and I were really close, Laxus always teased me about it, even now that I'm 16 and he's 18 he won't shut up. "Fine!" I yelled "I'll go to the stupid academy!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey Lu!" My bluenette bestfriend ran to me "Levy!" I yelled as she ran into my arms and they folded around her. After awhile we broke up, "hey Lu! How was summer? Does it feel good to be back in Magnolia?" We held hands and laughed "totally! How long has it been 3 years?" I replied. When I was about 12 or 13 my parents decided it would be great to move away. But my brother stayed here and my parents payed for his place, but now they want me here so I moved in with Laxus. "LUCE" i felt two strong arms embrace me from behind. I only know one pinky who called me that, I wiggled out of his arms and turned around "Natsu!" I yelled turning around to face him while wrapping. my arms around his neck, he rests his arms around my waist. I dug my head into his shoulder. " Hey Lucy!" I backed away from Natsu and turned to see my lovely red headed friend, "Erza!" I ran at her, she was always like a big sister to me and I was so happy to see her.

Finally, all the hugs and 'I miss yous' were over and we all sat in the courtyard. I have to admit, I did miss everyone so much and it was nice seeing all the familiar faces again.

(Natsu's POV)

I can believe Lucy's finally back. I've missed her so much. I never really got to tell her hoe I feel, just watching her smile and giggle reminds me of old times. Being away from her didn't make my feeling fade away it made them stronger.

"Hey Luce" I said, taking her attention away from the others, "can we talk?" "Yeah Natsu sure" we walked away from the crowd, I looked at Erza who smiled and gave me a "thumbs up" she knew about my little crush on lucy. And seeing her in her academy uniform drove me nuts! She looked so hot!

(Lucy's POV)

"Ok I'm here! What's up?" I asked cheerfully. We stood at the academy gates alone. A very small blush appeared on his face, and it much have been contagious because very shortly after I saw that, a blush began to take over my face as well. "Natsu you can-" I stopped talking because someone slapped my ass. I turned to see who had done it to find a boy about my age standing over me, he almost had the same hair as Natsu, but his was blonde and he had a scar on one of his eyebrows.

"Well well Natsu who's this fairy? I've never seen her before" he leaned in dangerously close and turned to my ear and whispered "I never forget a pretty face" I felt someone grab my arm, pulling me back. I stopped when I ran into Natsu's chest. He clenched his fist, he was PISSED. "what the fuck, Sting!" He yelled at the boys. Huh, so that's what his name was.

"What's wrong Flame boy? Am I to close to you're girl!"

I started to blush and he took a step closer

"Just walk away Sting. You might be late, I heard you're schools pretty strict"

"Tch whatever pinky. I'll be back for her, but before I go"

He leaned in closing his eyes... Was he about to kiss me?

"Like hell I'd let you kiss her!" I heard a familiar voice say.

It was Laxus! He grabbed Sting by the collar and threw him on he gate. I wasn't kidding when I said he was over protective.

(Laxus' POV)

Day one for Lucy at my school and this guy is already trying to steal a kiss. I threw him on the gate! If Lucy complained, mom would bring her back, and I can't lose my sister again.

I looked at his shirt, "tch you're a student at Sabertooth" I threw my hand off him "So what's it to you? I was just trying to talk to the pretty blondie over their" He gave me an evil grin and waved at Lucy, for some reason it sent me over the top and my blood boiled,

"Like hell I'd let trash like you touch my sister!"

"Oh a sister of the almighty Laxus, she's getting hotter by the minute"

He winked at my sister,

HE winked at MY sister!

"Natsu take Lucy inside, you don't wanna be late"

I could always count on him to protect Lucy. And with that they disappeared onto school property.

"You can't keep her hidden forever" Sting said walking past me.

(Lucy's POV)

Natsu was still holding my hand as we passed our group "so Natsu how was-" Erza began but she was cut off "Not well" he replied gritting his teeth, and he dragged me inside.

"Natsu stop you're hurting me!"

His grip loosened, but he kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with me.

My hand connected with his free one and I turned him to face me. "Natsu w-what's wrong?" I asked squeezing his hands. He's much stronger than me, theirs no way I could hurt him like this. " I hate him!" He spat in a bitter tone " I hate his guts, who does he think he is!" He was angry, but I don't know why?

Sure he slapped my butt but still.

(Natsu's POV)

I know I love Lucy, I would give my life for her, and I knew deep down she loved me too. So why, when Sting slapped her butt and got to close, why did that make me angry. Was I jealous? I was wasn't i?

" Natsu why are you so angry that he touched me?"

She was always oblivious.

"Because Lucy I love you. And I didn't like him touching you because I'm the only one who should be able to touch you like that!" Finally! I got it off my chest. I stared up at her. She was blushing, but she didn't look scared like she did with Sting, she looked happy.

"I've been working up the nerve to ask you out for a long time, even before you left, so Lucy... Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

(Sting POV)

God that chick was so hot

And why the hell would she hang with Natsu when she could hang with me.

Dammit! Am I jealous?

I could have any girl I want so how come she seemed so... Un reachable.

Laxus and Natsu can't protect her forever... She will be mine!

**What do you guys think? Stilu vs Nalu! Message me with ideas on a next chapter... Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy tail

_even if I wishI did_

chapter 2

(Normal POV)

Natsu and Lucy stand along in the hall way "yes!" Lucy yells, jumping into Natsu's arms. Natsu had just asked Lucy to be his girlfriend. The new couple stands in the hallway hugging and smiling.

(Natsu's POV)

I can't believe it. She actually said yes! After all this time of me working up the nerve to finally tell her and it happened! She brings her head back from my shoulder. I stare into her big chocolate brown eyes. I never noticed how lucky I was until that exact moment, in the hallway. Where I stared at my new girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" She asked a little concerned.

"Nothing, nothing at all"

I took her hand and we walked down the hallway.

Hand in hand

Heart to heart

TIME SKIP

LUNCH TIME

(Lucy's POV)

Levy and I walked out of the history classroom. "Ok Lu, you've been holding out on me all day... What's up" she grabbed my hand and ran down the hallway. "Well I can't say here." I waved at her to follow me to the stairwell. We walked down to the 1st floor, I turned to face her...

"Lu..." Her voice drifted.

"Wha-" a large hand covered my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist, I kicked and I struggled, but the person was too sting, I looked at Levy and I tried to yell "LEVY BEHIND YOU" but it only came put as a mumble. A dark haired teen grabbed Levy by the waist and covered her mouth.

"Do whatcha gotta do Rouge" the man behind me said

What was that voice?

Why was it so familiar?

All of a sudden I heard a door open and I was pulled back. I watched he door close and the light escape.

I was engulfed in darkness.

(Rouges POV)

What an idiot.

I looked down at the girl I was holding. She watched as her friend was dragged into the closet. If felt a soft tear roll onto my hand.

Was she crying?

I spun her to face me and pushed her back till I had her pinned against the wall.

"Go find her friends. Tell them where she is."

She smiled at me and ran.

She thought I was being nice.

She was wrong,

That was part of the plan.

(Lucy's POV)

Levy.

I have to help her. I bit the guys hand.

"Ow what the hell blondie!" He said.

I felt two hands grab my wrist and lift them up to the wall. They were too strong, I couldn't fight back. "What the hell do you want." I spat at the person,

"Oh baby don't you remember me? I said I'd be back for you" he leaned in close to my ear "didn't i?"

I blushed like crazy. Wait hold on...

"Sting?" I questioned.

He started kissing my neck.

I tried to struggle.

To break free.

His lips attached my neck, sucking on my skin. Fuck was he giving me a hickey! He left a short trail of butterfly kisses up to my cheek. And his soft lips connected with mine. "Stop! I muttered.

He just stole my first kiss!

But he wouldn't.

He kissed me again, pushing his tongue through my lips, he kept kissing me. No matter how I struggled he wouldn't stop. He let go of my hands and picked me up, shoving me against the wall, holding me up by my ass.

Yes my hands were free.

I gave him a hard shove away. He stumble backwards.

"Oh so you're not just a pretty face" he teased me.

As if my push was nothing.

(Levy's POV)

I ran down the hall. Cutting each corner, brushing by students as they muttered "what the hell" or "slow down" but I wouldn't listen,

I didn't care.

I ran to the opening of the cafeteria, I'm sure they would've had lunch here. I saw Natsu's pink hair from across the room. I love how my friends have brightly coloured hair. Their easy to find that way. I ran to Natsu, stopping at the edge of the table next to him. "Whoa Levy where have you been wasn't Luce with you?" He said,

I leaned in,

I whispered everything in his ear.

His eyes widened and he hopped out of his seat and ran out the cafeteria.

Please be ok Lu. He's on his way.

I sat down in his spot. I was out of breath from running one side of the school to the other. CRASH something hit the table so hard all the plates and drinks moved. It was a hand, I followed it up to see Laxus' face. I felt guilty for not telling him first.

"Laxus... Theirs something you need to know about Lucy.."

(Lucy's POV)

He was sill carrying me. "Well I have to be more careful with you.. Seems you have a bit of strength" he slid me down the wall so my feet touched the ground. He grabbed my wrists again,

I was immobile.

Again.

"What's this all for huh?" I asked him, between him kissing me of couse. "What's... This... All... For?" He stopped. He stood up tall, he bent over so he was right in my face again.

Shit I was blushing. Why does he keep making me blush.

"Because you're mine" he smirked. Kissing me on the lips, I kneed him in the leg.

"I'm not yours! I... I have a boyfriend... So you should just... Just back off"

He stopped kissing me, he leaned in close so we were just barely not touching. "Who's this boyfriend of yours?" He got mad, he practically spat in my face. But I didn't answer him.

(Stings POV)

What the fuck did she just say.

She has a boyfriend? That one sentence made my blood boil with rage. So I asked once

"Who's this boyfriend of yours?"

No reply. I was angry, it better not be pinky, even if it was I could beat him up easily.

"WHO IS IT"

I yelled at her and smashed her wrist on the wall. She winced in pain "ah!" She yelled on impact. Oh shit.. Did I hurt her?

One small tear rolled down her cheek.

(Lucy's POV)

I felt my knees buckle, I slid down the wall. He was still holding onto me.

"Let go bastard!" He released me and I clutched my wrist. I never felt so much pain before. "Are you ok?" He knelt beside me, putting a hand on my back. I crawled away from him... "Go away" I sobbed.

My wrist really hurt. It was a sensation, a sharp pain.

"Lucy come here I'll help-"

The door swung open "Natsu?" I sobbed.

**what do you guys think?**

**Sticy or Nalu?**

**adding lots of Sticy next chapter.**

**and a hint of Nalu here and their**


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Fairy tail or it's characters.. But I do own this story._

**A love triangle ch 3**

(Lucy's POV)

All was silent. Natsu stood tall in the doorway. With he light shining behind him he was merely a shadow figure. Sting stood up as well, blocking Natsu's path to me. I still sat in the back corner, clutching my wrist it stung like a bitch.

"Luce are you ok?"

"Ya I'll be fine. I might need to go to the nurse"

Natsu began to walk to me, but looked up at Sting. All was silent again, 'fuck as if this couldn't get more akward, at least he didn't come in when. Oh ya crap' I touched my lips, Sting had kissed me. He had stolen my first kiss. I snapped out of my trail of thoughts when Sting said:

"This isn't how I planned it to go"

He smirked, what a little-

(Natsu's POV)

That. Bastard.

What the hell was he doing in here with Luce anyway! This guy really gets on my nerve. She said that she may need to go to the nurses. What the fuck did he do to her?

I clenched my fist, why did this make me so angry! I've never been angry before, I mean sure I've been mad but this. I felt nothing but pure hatred for this guy.

"This isn't how I planned it to go"

He smirked, that bastard Sting smirked. I wanted to lunge at him. What the fuck was he planing anyway. I looked at Luce, she sat crying and holding her wrist, my eyes filled with sorrow. I looked back at Sting, my eyes filled with disgust.

I began to ran to him, to attack him, but someone put their hand on my shoulder.

(? POV)

I stopped Natsu. If anyone was punching this bastard in the face it's me. How dare he do this to my sister!

"Laxus?" Natsu asked,

"Take my sister to the nurses"

I saw her crying... It broke my heart, she was holding her wrist, that bitch Sting must have hurt her, and I let it happen. I made a promise to her that she would never cry again if I could help it.

It happened when she was five years old.

*FLASHBACK*

"L_axy" She ran to me and cuddled my arm. She was so small and fragile. But never without a smile on her face, she brightened up every room she walked into, except for today..._

_We were at the playground. And she ran crying to me, I was sitting with my friends we were 'the cool kids' on the playground, it scared all the kids. But not her, she made this stupid nickname for me 'Laxy" apparently Laxus was hard to say. But she came to me and fell into my lap and started to cry. I picked her up and sat her infront of me. She NEVER cried, and it pained me to see her like this_.

"What's wrong Lu?" I asked

"Th the boy..ss" she sobbed I between words, rubbing eyes,

"th..they...sssaid..i...I...couldn't...ppplay..with...them" she buried her face into her hands.

It was the first time she had ever been rejected, little kids allowed everyone to play, but now I don't know.

I stood up and ran to those kids, I screamed at them.

"Why can't my sister play with you?"

A little blonde shit walked infront of his friends

"She's a girl, she's too weak"

I yelled furiously

"IM NOT WEAK THOUGH"

They all cried and ran home, 'wus' I thought, but Lucy just hugged my leg

"I wuv you Laxy"

*FLASHBACK END*

I watched Natsu carry her out, she looked at me for a flash of a second, she looked happy. Finally. I turned back to the punk.

"Shall we?"

(Lucy's POV)

His chest was warm. I could feel my heart beat mix with his, i nuzzled him in the chest. I had forgotten how strong he was, even back then he would carry me around the playground like a princess.

I guess you could say our relationship was 'destiny'

I always heard people saying "you and Natsu will eventually date" or "I bet Natsu has a thing for you"

We arrived at the nurses office, he laid me gently on the bed. He went over to the cabinet and got some bandages, he bent it back and forth very carefully, I winced when he bent it back.

"It looks like it's just a sprain" he continues "that bastard" it was barely audible. I put my hand on his face and smile "I'm ok" he put his hand over mine, it was big and strong.

"You should probably get some rest" he said as I layer down. He swiped a few odd hairs from my forehead. As he leaned in I felt my face become hot, surely I was blushing. I felt his lips connect with my forehead.

'How sweet, my first REAL kiss'

I will NEVER count the ones with Sting as a real kiss.

He separated himself from my head and sat beside me on the bed, he grabbed my hand and our finger entangled. He stared at me with those big Onyx eyes. I felt a small blush creep on my face...

"I... I was so worried" he looked at his lap. I saw his eyes began to water. Instead of making me sad... It made my heart melt.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling my head in the back of his chest, his back was warm, I felt at home against him.

(Natsu's POV)

I felt two frail arms wrap around me. She was trying to comfort me, I smiled remembering that she was mine. Finally, and someone is already trying to take her away from me.

I peek my head over my shoulder, she was smiling. I found myself smiling with her. I turned around and held her in my embrace. She was suprised at first, but quickly hugged me tightly back.

I could have sat for hours just like this.

"Hey lovebirds"

What the hell is it now. I look up quickly to see a yellow headed jerk in the doorway... Smirking.

"What are you doing here bastard?" I glance at him pulling Lucy closer to me.

Their wasn't a scratch on him.

"Where the hell is my brother" Lucy sat up staring at him with her famous 'Lucy Glare' even I as scared of it.

"Beat him to a pulp" he said laughing. He said it LAUGHING. even I have fought Laxus and I was knocked out in a mere 2 seconds. One soft tear rolled down her face...

(Lucy's POV)

Natsu put his arm on my shoulder. He realized I was crying, but Laxy has never lost... So why the hell now. Theirs no way he fought him seriously and lost.

"Don't be so sad princess" he walked over to me, I looked at him with disgust. He wiped the tear from his face, making me shudder. He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

But he pulled away laughing!

"I can't believe you fell for that! I was kidding! A teacher pulled him away for skipping class!" He fell on the floor as if it was hysterical. I glared at him.

He sat up "it's ok... I'll see you after school"

What the hell does he mean. I was so confused... After school?

"What do you really think we are done for? No sorry to burst you're bubble princess... But you're mine"

"Like hell she is" I turned to see Natsu, he held my shoulder tightly.

"Whatever"

And with that Sting left the room.

**Nalu Chapter!**

**dont worry Sticy fans... Their will be Sticy in the next chapter ;)**


	4. Not a Chapter please Read

**I'm so Sorry guys!**

**_I'm totally out of ideas right now for this story. My other one is going good and I can only think of ideas for that one. _**

**_I will try and post a new chapter soon_**

**_so sorry_**

**_dont kill me_**


End file.
